Flame Bute
.]] Flame Bute , also known as FireLash, Fire Lash, Flame Whip, Fire Whip, Flame Mace, or Wildfire Whipblade, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually a high-level, Fire-elemental whip, though on one occasion it has been a mace. It is usually a favorite of Summoners and Beastmasters, and will sometimes cast Firaga when attacking with it, depending on the game. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Fire Whip (also called Flame Bute and Flame Whip in the Easy Type version) is the third strongest whip for Rydia as of the Advance release. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, has an Attack of 50, Accuracy of 15, is Fire-elemental, and inflicts Paralyze when attacking. The Fire Whip was intended to be a weapon that was suppose cast a spell when used as an item during battle. It remains incomplete due to having no spell associated with it. The data within the code has it with a spell power of 4. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Fire Whip is a weapon that provides 50 Attack, 15% Accuracy, +5 Strength, +5 Speed, +5 Stamina, -5 Intelligence, -5 Spirit, is Fire-elemental and has a 30% chance of inflicting Paralyze. It can be found in the Subterrane of the True Moon. It is a powerful whip and is only surpassed by a few, such as the Mystic Whip. It can be equipped by Rydia, Izayoi, and Harley. Final Fantasy V The Fire Lash (also called Flame Bute) is the whip Sealed Weapon, and is the second strongest whip, next to Dragon Beard. It has an Attack of 82, is ranged, increases Strength and Agility by 2, and may cast Firaga after attacking with it. Final Fantasy Tactics Flame Mace (Flame Whip in the PS version) is the second weakest mace, and can be bought for 4,000 gil during Chapter 2. It has an Attack of 11, is Fire-elemental, and may cast Fira after attacking with it. It can only be used by Squire and Ninjas. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Wildfire Whipblade is a whip for Seven. It increases her Strength by 38 and her Flame Magic by 15, and has a 30% chance of inflicting Burn on targets during attacks. It can be won as an S-rank reward for Combat Exercise 7-E on Impossible Mode, or by completing an S.O. during Mission 5-Crimson. Final Fantasy Adventure Flame has a whip icon before its name. The Flame is the second available flail, it can be bought for 6,300 GP in Ish. It has an attack power of 38 and deals Fire-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Fire Lash grants +20 to Attack. It can be equipped by Beastmaster. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Flame Whip is a Whip obtained by defeating Nunki in the Chamber of Arms. It provides 98 ATK, 117 MAG, is Fire-elemental, and grants access to the spell Firaja. Gallery FF4-FireWhip.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-FlameWhip-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Flame Whip.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF5-FireLash-Field.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV Fire Lash Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Fire Lash - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFT Flame Mace.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFD Flame Whip.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Firewhip (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Chain Weapon.png|In-game sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Flame Bute (IV).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Fire Lash ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFAB Flame Bute SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Flame Bute SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. FFAB Flame Whip UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFIV. FFAB Flame Whip UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFIV. FFAB Flame Whip FFIV CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFIV. FFAB Flame Whip FFIV CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFIV. FFRK Flame Bute FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Fire Lash FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Flame Bute.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Fire Whip FFIV Sprite.png|Flame Whip as seen as part of 3★ Rydia's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Whips